ghostbustersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostbusters: Raising Hell
Ghostbusters: Raising Hell is the third entry in the Ghostbusters film saga. It's my own fan fiction game, and it takes place after the events of "Ghostbusters: The Video Game" in 1991. By 1996, the latest branch in Philadelphia faces a multidimensional event of "biblical proportions", when the newest Ghosbusters team must prevent "hell" from merging with the Phillie and and allowing "Luke Sifler" to escape and make Earth his new dominion. Timeline 1991 - Present (1996) After a routine bust goes downhill, and nearly sparks an international incident, the original Ghostbusters are forced to hang up their Proton Packs. Ray, Egon, Venkman, and Winston's days as field-op Ghostbusters are numbered. While they could never catch Ghosts themselves, the four originals used their new free time to rework the entire organization. After calling back Rookie and Ilyssa from their honeymoon, they all worked together with the help of Dana Barret and Louis Tully to completley and drastically revamp "Ghostbusters International". In 1992, the Ghostbusters rallied support across the city to become a full-fledged public city organization, in the same line as Firefighters and Police officers. In 1993, with help from the supportive new mayor Giuliani, they built stations in every other NYC bourough, along with three more in New Jersey, Albany and Long Island. Rookie offically helped campaign for the opening of a Ghostbusters branch in Chicago the same year, which he now leads alongside Dr. Selwyn. From 1994 to the present (1996), more Ghosbuster branchs were opening in Los Angeles (led by Winston), Denver, and even Miami. Dana Barrett is now working to help expand the franchise into Europe, working to negotiate with countries to open in London, Berlin, and Amsterdam to start. Meanwhile, Venkman has gone on a university circuit to recruit the top young scientests to Ghosbusters, but rumors float that he skipped somewhere between Cincinatti and Kansas City, and that he flew out to Paris to meet Dana and get hitched with her there at Notre Dame. This former secretary Janine to keep watch over HQ, the original Ghostbusters station in Manhattan, while she moonlights and begins to write a tell all book about her experiences with the Ghostbusters, during their early days starting out. As 1996, the organization's man power has doubled, with lower level Ghostbusters that number to over +500 in the New York City area alone. But these aren't scientests, more like the Zeddemores that know nothing of the paranormal but are willing to believe anything for a paycheck and the glamour of being a Ghostbusters. That's why with any branch, the station has the elite team of five, kind of like a police station's head detectives. These are the main paranormal investigators of any job, with the rest being back-up against major entities or numerous ghosts. While the NYC Ghostbusters are booming, and other branches prosper and grow, the formation of the newest branch in Philadelphia is where or story picks up. Its up to Egon, Ray and Louis to gather together the newest recruits for their elite five at Philadelphia, whose success is dismal compared to other cities, and mirrors the early rough days of the original Ghostbusters. A Slimer-type ghost seems to have followed the pair of originals, and now resides in the Phillie station, acting as its mascot. Story Characters The Philadelphia Ghostbusters Ray Stantz (Dan Aykroyd): Station Chief & Head of Vehicle Maintenance Egon Spengler (Harold Ramis): Head of Philadelphia Containment Grid Louis Tully (Rick Moranis): Business Manager Darien Walker (James Rolfe): Tech Analyst, Proton Pack Maintenance, and Field Assistant on "Tobin's Spirit Guide" Pamela Babcock (Jennifer Tilly): Secretary Slimera (Ivan Reitman): Mascot 'ELITE FIVE' #'Isabel Vasquez (Michelle Rodriguez) - '''An ex-Navy SEAL, Isabel was a miltary woman scarred by the guilt of having survived the Battle of Mogadishu, whilst her comrades in arms were killed or shot down all around her. After returning home to Philadelphia, she experienced what can only be described as paranormal encounter with one of the dead soldiers she fought alongside. Isabel became fascinated with the supernatural, and as Ghostbusters units sprang up in major cities across the country, she took interest in joining. Fighting ectoplasmic entities, capturing spirits, defending the city from paranormal threats, she felt the Ghotsbusters were the toughest thing one could be a part of next to enlisting in the army. Once one opened in Philadelphia, she quickly became a gung-ho, top notch Ghostbuster. She was furiously ready to confront any spook or spectre head on, then trap them with the finest of ease. Her record was blemished, however, by the fact that she is more of a lone-wolf kind of gal, not comfortable to work as team with other Ghostbusters, given her tramatic experience in Somalia. But her miltaristic strategy and excellent spirit made her the first pick for the Philadelphia Elite Five. #'Colin Lombardi (John Krasinski)' #'Gabriel Ashcroft (Jack Black)' #'Miranda Ravenwood (Jane Leeves)' #'Derek Johari Wainwright''' (Kenan Thompson) Antagonists Lukas Sifler (Chevy Chase): '''A powerful entity, this trans-dimensional businessman uses a demonic appereance and theatrics to make others believe him to be the devil himself. He captures the spirits of deceased humans from Earth, using their energies to fuel himself to near demigod-like levels of power. But since 1991, his power has begun to deplete as more ghosts are captured by the ever expanding reach of the Ghostbusters, and held within every city's Containment Grid, all now connected by a single digital network. Unleashed by unknown satanic worshipphers, Sifler has come to Philadelphia to turn the city into hell on Earth, with the intent of killing millions of humans in mass so as to create hordes of ghosts to feed on. '''Donovan Angelo (Robin Williams): The mayor-elect that won on an "anti-Ghostbusters" platform. Shady and said to have connections with the mob, Angelo makes it his misson to cut the city budget by decommisioning the Ghostbusters. He refuses to believe in the paranormal, and will not allow a radical private organization to become a public service like in other cities. As such, he creates a smear campaign against the Phillie branch and the whole organization as a waste of tax payer money, and makes it appear as though most of the major crises they've prevented were fabricated in reality. He even arranges deals with several mafia owned unions, creating Police and Labor strikes that he in turn blames on the Ghostbusters, declaring that the unions won't work until the city stops wasting millions on pseudo-scientific, non-union, "weapons of mass destruction" wielding, and extortionist Ghost-catchers. Rasmussen Bastion (Seth Rogen): A radical hippie also sworn to undermine and ruin the Ghostbusters. Bastion stages major protests at haunted locations, and later issues a class action lawsuit, claiming that ghosts' civil rights are being broken. His point is this that they capture ghosts without the spirits say in the matter, and then imprison them and disregard the 1st ammendment rights of American citizens, be it undead ones. Now he's rallied civil rights activists across Pennsylvania, along with the families whose dead relatives and/or ancestors are now "held captive" in the Ghostbuster containment grids linked across the nation. Guest Stars & Cameos Cast Levels December 26th, 1991 (New York City) *'Soviet Embassy' - Celebrations roar outside the former Soviet Embassy, as the motherland is dissolved back into Russia that very night. But then a patch of Pink mood slime causes the anger of one of the guards to unleash the fabled witch of Russian folklore, "Baba Yaga". The heroes of NYC, the original Ghostbusters, are called in, but this job could spell either the new beginning or the end of thier ghost catching business. December 14th - 25th, 1996 (Philadelphia) *'Elverson Building' - Five years later, Egon and Ray try to bring some life into their failing Philadelphia branch. A better "Elite Five" team is formed to head the city's Ghostbusters. The new team's first job involves a phantom printing press at the headquarters of the Inquirier. The machine has unleashed manifestations of the deceased listed in the obituraries, all across the city. Now the team has to shut it down, but things get tricky once a demonic figure takes control and makes anything printed on the latest edition reality. *'Reading Terminal Market' - A Class V ghost, similar to Slimer, is spotted rampaging in the Market complex. Devouring everything in sight, the Elite Five chae down and capture the female spud they nickname "Slimera". Afterwards, Colin manages to domesticate the spectre, giving the Station its own official Ghost Mascot. *'Philadelphia Mueseum of Art '- Egon tests a new digital system he dubs an "Ecto-Plasmic Transcontinental Teleportation Network", or E-Mail. If successful, the system could connect Ghostbuster stations within the United States and allow them to transport ghosts to stations with more space or higher security. But its first test subject, from New York, escapes. Vigo the Carpathian is unleashed and begins haunting the Museum of Art, a remiscent stomping ground. But Vigo doesn't have the river of mood slime to feed on, so his power is greatly decreased. The Elite Five discover he still has enough juice to bring artwork and statues within and around the Museum to keep them occupied, whilst he tries to regain strength, with help from the same mysterious demon called "Lukas". *'Academy of Music - '''A regular Phantom of the Opera has appeared within the historic Philadelphia academy, an opera house that has operated since its creation in 1857. Originally a low-level team was called in to handle the job, but they've up and disappeared while on the job. After the Elite Five is called down to locate the team, and the resident poltergeist responsible. Capturing ballerinas, terrifying tenors, and the "Flying Dutchman", the team encounters the sprit unitentionally responsible, Leopold Stokowski. Returned from beyond the grave, he begins conducting a ghoulish orchestra performance. While at first the undead recital is harmless, Paxmore and his satanist agents introduce a piece that more suits them, the score from Gounod's "Faust". While Johari and Colin try to locate the missing Ghostbusters, in a backstage area transformed by spiritual turbulance, the rest of the team must fend off the demons, witches and spirits that have manifested by the sound of the fiendish opera's score. Mephistopheles, (actually Lukas Sifler in disguise as the core villain of the classic opera), plagues the two Ghostbusters as they traverse the disorienting and deadly lair he's created backstage. *'Mutter Mueseum''' *'Franklin Institute' *'Wanamaker's' *'Franklin Field' - The Jogging Ghost *'Philadelphia Zoo' *'Arcadia University/Subway' *'Horticulture Center' *'Camden, NJ '- Just when the Ghostbusters didn't have enough to worry about in Philadelphia, reports come in across the river of a massive infestation of Ghosts in New Jersey. Crossing the Delaware, the Elite Five, Egon, Ray, Louis, and the entire city's Ghostbusters storm Camden to discover the entire crime-ridden city in chaos. As Camden is besieged by armies of Class I-XI level ghosts, the fury of its living residents is unleashed as they rampage, loot, and murder. The city has become like hell, making it a paradise made for the demon Lukas Sifler. As the Ghostbusters capture the never-ending swarms of invading ghosts, the Elite Five winds up confronting the spectres leading the invasion and trying to bring about Sifler's full power. Its turns out to be none other than Samhain and Killerwatt, insidious old friends of the Original NYC Ghostbusters. *'Benjamin Franklin Bridge' - Although the leading gholst are defeated and captured, Camden is unfortunatley overrun, the city is lost. As the Ghostbusters are ordered to return to Philadelphia and prevent the invasionary force from decimating their city, the Elite Five aids police and miltary forces that are busy evacuating the citizens of New Jersey across the Ben Franklin Bridge. Its here that Sifler enters our dimension, having become momentarily powerful enough to let loose his "dogs of war". Sure enough, hell hounds and other demonic minions begin to attack the bridge. As the Elite Five fight back the hordes, Gabriel is lead by Slimera back towards the Jersey side of the bridge and uncovers the source of all the invading ghosts, a powerful fiend called "Ghash". He simultaneously lets loose ghosts from his stomach, while also devouring several and gaining their various powers. Once captured, Gabriel joins back up with his team to the demons, while Isabel calls for back-up from the rest of the retreating Phillie Ghostbusters. Just as the demon minions are vanquished, Sifler's power begins to fade again. So as a parting gift, he unleashes one last minion, the 10-story monstrosity and guardian of the gates of hell, Cerberus. *'Eastern State Penitentiary' *'Fairmount Water Works' *'Masonic Temple' *'Jewelers' Row' *'Geno's/Italian Market/Masaharu Morimoto' *'Friends Hospital' *'Independence Hall/Elfrem's Alley' *'Seaport Mueseum/Penn's Landing/USS Olympia' *'City Hall' *'One Liberty Place' *'Rodin Mueseum' *'The Nine Circles of Hell' - Lukas Sifler Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Fan Series